Dark Wolf DF145FS
Dark Wolf DF145FS is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Doji. Special Moves *Darkness Howling Blazer Doji's first finishing move. Doji first used this attack on Episode 3 (anime). Face Bolt: Wolf The face on this Beyblade depicts Lupus, the Wolf, one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: Wolf *'Weight:' 3.1grams The original release of Wolf is a brown, translucent plastic wheel. The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolf "heads", one in each quarter of the clear wheel, representing the body form of a Wolf. Fusion Wheel: Dark *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack; while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Additionally, its weight is distributed over too large a surface area, resulting in poor defensive capabilities than Takara Tomy's. However, Hasbro's Dark has proven decent defensive capabilities. It is outclassed by Hell in Defense, Attack, and Stamina. Spin Track: Down Force 145 *'Weight:' 3.0 grams *'Height' 14.5 millimeters this track is just like any other track except it have some 'wings' that help to stabilize the bey. Performance Tip: Flat Sharp (Flat Spike) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams FS features a flat tip with a smaller, sharper tip in the center. As a result, when launched at a straight angle, the Beyblade spins on this sharp tip, with very little movement. However, when tilted, either from the contact of an opposing Beyblade or from the launch, the Bottom moves in an offensive pattern. However, it suffers from the same problems as other Balance Bottoms, in that the two qualities are compromised, resulting in mediocre performance in both fields. Other Versions *'Heat Wolf WD145SF' - Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Bright Pink) *'Clay Wolf 145FS' - Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Turquoise) *'Clay Wolf 105B' - Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Green) *'Wind Wolf WD145WB' - Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Yellow) *'Flame Wolf H145S' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis (Purple) *'Rock Wolf H145B' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis (Light Yellow) *'Wind Wolf H145S' - Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Pink) *'Earth Wolf 105WD -' Dragon Bite Strike (Green, double pack with Lightning L-Drago 100HF) Gallery Wolf_Anime.PNG|Dark Wolf DF145FS in the anime. DarkWolf_MANGA.PNG|Dark Wolf DF145FS in the manga. DarkWolfMotif.PNG|Motif WolfRecolor.png|Dark Wolf DF145FS Recolor. MFB_Wolf.png|Dark Wolf's Beast. WolfEnglish.jpg|Dark Wolf's English Box WolfElectronic.jpg|Electronic Dark Wolf's Box 23837-100.jpg 23908-29.jpg beyblades-dark-wolf-large.jpg|Dark Wolf DSC04620.JPG|Blue Wolf Clear Wheel. Trivia *If you used DF145 left spin, the effects will change. *Dark Wolf is the 3rd Beyblade that has 2 recoulred versions of itself after Storm Pegasus 105RF and Lightning L-Drago 100HF. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Balance Type